The present invention relates to a powder medicine administering device to administer a powder medicine.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-175103 shows a powder medicine administering device including a substantially cylindrical medicine storage member formed with a medicine receiving chamber opened in a flat bottom surface of the medicine storage member, a medicine guiding member arranged to be rotated while abutting on the bottom surface of the medicine storage member, and an air passage. A powder medicine is guided from the medicine storage member Into the medicine receiving chamber. The medicine guiding member is rotated to level off the powder medicine, so that a dose of the powder medicine is measured. The medicine guiding member is further rotated to a position at which the medicine receiving chamber is connected with the air passage, and the powder medicine within the medicine receiving chamber is guided into the air passage. In this state, a pump is operated, and the air is supplied under pressure. Consequently, the powder medicine is discharged from a nozzle to the outside.